


His View

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [36]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Interracial Relationship, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Fixation, Original Female Character of Color, POV First Person, PWP, Plot What Plot, Riding, Sex, Smut, Squirting, it's been awhile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: Yeah so since I've been away for awhile I'll give y'all this. This isn't the last one.





	His View

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so since I've been away for awhile I'll give y'all this. This isn't the last one.

She's beautiful. 

Absolutely beautiful. 

I don't just think this because she's throating my dick like she hasn't eaten in days. Tambryn is actually by far the most breathtaking woman I've ever seen. 

My hand reaches out to cup her cheek. It's as if my touch awoken her from the trance she was in. Her big brown eyes stare up at me. They're wet with tears. 

I break eye contact with her and look down at her mouth repeatedly swallowing me in. 

The sun is setting so the pinkish glow from the windows cast down on her dark skin perfectly. Making it look as if she herself is glowing. 

Maybe she is. 

Princess begins to wiggle her tongue over my balls, knocking me out of my own trance. Our eyes connect as if they had never left. 

"My attention is solely on you, Princess," I reassure. 

Her eyes light up, smiling without the use of her mouth. 

This girl would suck my dick all day if I let her...and I have. But that's not all I want right now. Not what either of us want right now. 

I get a grip of her curly hair and gently pull. Her eyes widen as if I'd betrayed her. 

I stroke my cock centimeters above her open mouth. A steady amount of precome continues to ooze out of me and onto her tongue. 

"I want to fuck. Now," I tell her. 

She closes her mouth and swallows before answering. 

"And I...want to continue...sucking your dick," she says while kissing and laving her tongue on my shaft. 

I just lay it over her face and she sucks on part of my shaft while the head of my cock leaks on her forehead. I chuckle. She's such a cockslut. 

Soon, my hand wraps around her neck to pull her up to my eye level. She supports her hands on my knees. 

"You're about to ride my cock, okay?" I say. 

She nods her head, accepting my statement.

I let go of her neck and scoot further onto the bed, waiting on my Princess. 

She climbs on top of me, her dainty hands supporting herself on my lower abdomen as she sinks down onto me. 

Tambryn's entire lower half is strong. It's expected from a dancer. And I love it. She can relentlessly bounce on my cock until I cum and then continue on afterwards. 

When I'm fully inside her, we both moan. My hands run up her smooth thighs, making my way up to her juicy ass. My hands literally sink into each cheek.

She rocks back and forth, not letting me into her as deep as I like it. She's teasing. 

I hate when she teases. 

"Princess?" 

"Yes, Deanie," she says innocently, even biting her lip. 

I smirk. We can both play this game. "You know how I like you to ride my dick, right? The bed should be shaking from you trying to stuff more and more of me inside you and your big tits should be bouncing. Why aren't you doing that?"

The slick arrogance falters from her face. A grin begins on mine. 

Tambryn then moves her hands from my abs to my knees, widening her legs. She rises up until only the tip of my cock is inside her and then suddenly slams down on me, forcing my whole length in her. My breath catches from being forced into tight heat. 

And that's how she continues. The brutal pace she set has me panting, eyes rolling in my head as I struggle to look up at the only woman who has ever made me cum so hard my whole body shakes. 

She's a goddess. Her heavy tits bounce just the way I pictured and I can't help but to cup both in my hands. 

"Does it feel go-ood, Deanie?" She asks. 

I love how much she desires to please. 

"Yes, really good, baby," I groan. 

I have to cum. But, Tambryn cannot know that. 

My thumb finds her clit, rubbing it. The hard pace she sets, teeters a bit. She's going to have to cum first because I really don't feel like getting smacked around on this lovely night. 

She throws her head back, still lazily impaling herself onto me. "You're gonna make me squirt," she slurs. 

She slurs when things feel exceptionally good or if she's drunk. And she didn't drink anything today. 

I push the pad of my thumb further onto her clit. Her legs spread as her arms become weaker and weaker. 

My stomach suddenly feels wet, like there's a constant warm leakage right on top of me. Technically there is. 

Suddenly, she's full on squirting. It all lands on my stomach and all the way up to my neck. I wish she were able to get it to my mouth. 

I look up at my wife to see her thick thighs shaking, struggling to keep herself up straight. 

I get a nice grip on her ass to guide her to keep riding me. 

Tambryn leans forward and supports her self on the headboard behind me, her tits right in my face. 

I open my mouth to suck on her nipple making my Princess moan instantly. 

"You're gonna make me leak," Tambryn whines. 

I suck harder, and just like she said, the taste of milk comes to my taste buds. 

The taste for some reason makes me want to cum ten times harder. 

I spread my baby's cheeks wide to ensure every inch gets inside every time. 

Her back arches, making her nearly suffocate me with her breasts. This would be the best way to suffocate, truthfully. 

She's tight. She's so fucking tight that it's almost unbearable. The type of unbearable that makes you cum so hard you wonder if you could survive that again, but would do it again in a heartbeat. 

Tambryn gets sore after sex a hefty amount of times. May it be from me biting her, gagging her with my cock, choking her, or pounding her too hard for too long. 

This time I think she'll be sore from me pounding her so hard. The sound of our skin smacking is prevalent in this room. 

I let go of her ass, unable to keep the pace up myself. 

And just like the good girl my Princess is, she continues the pace for me while still letting me feed off her. 

"You feel fucking huge right now. L-like you're huge. But now it's huger than huge," Tambryn blurts. 

Finally - finally, she relieves me. My wife just sits, leaving me to completely cover every inch inside of her. 

My mouth opens, some milk dripping out. She takes the opportunity to squeeze her nipples, spraying milk onto my face. 

She giggles while doing it. I'm still in the midst of cumming the hardest cum I've had in months to even fathom a brain cell to care. 

"You look like me when you cum on my face!" Tambryn laughs. 

My baby is amusing so I can't help but stir up the energy for a small chuckle. 

She leans downward and presses her lips against mine. 

When we break apart she says, "I wasn't done sucking you off."

I wipe my face with the back of my hand, licking it. "I know you weren't, Princess. And I apologize for taking it away."

"Yeah, well..." She trails off, probably didn't even have a sentence to finish in the first place, while she crawls backwards down my body. Tambryn lays on her stomach between my legs and sucks my soft dick into her mouth. 

Suckling is what she's doing. It stings a bit but she obviously is comfortable where she is. 

"Are you hungry?" I ask her. 

My wife quirks an eyebrow, not sure how to answer my question. 

"No, not for cum. For food. I'm starving."

"Can we go out tonight?" She asks before stuffing me back into her mouth. 

I grunt, fucking stings. 

"Yes, we can. I didn't feel like cooking, anyway." 

Tambryn nods sleepily while laying her head on my upper thigh, suckling softly. 

"How long you need down there?" I'm curious, my stomach growls. 

Her eyes roll and she snorts obnoxiously. "Gimme twenty. I think you can cum one more time."

She's right. "You just want to eat my cum."

"And what's so wrong with that?" 

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> I have started writing the last one, though.


End file.
